


Reaper

by Emyly001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhaustion, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Purging, You are probably going to hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own take on how Gabriel became Reaper.<br/>(I watched The Scribble before writing this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaper

Gabriel was laying on his bed with his hand over his belly. He purged again. His neck was sore and his stomach was clenching with emptyness.

He didn't knew when it started. He even visited Mercy and she told him that everything was okay. And send him back to work.

He tryed to breathe but it was extremely hard. He felt an invisible hand around his neck and it's squeezing it.

He felt the churning in his stomach and he quickly got up and runned to the toilet. He bent over and purged. He was suprised that he has something in his stomach.

He coughed and choked. That hand on his throat tightened as if to sufocate him. It was extremely hard to breathe now.

He felt a soothing hand on his back and that hand dissapiered. He could breathe again. He slumped on the ground and looked at the person. ,,Ana?"

,,You okay?" She asked. Gabriel only nodded. ,,You are probably akling how'd I get here. You left the door open." She said softly.

Which was true. When he got home he immediately needed to run on the toilet and the last thing he needed to do was to bent over.

,,Alright. Lets get you into kitchen. Can you walk?" She asked softly. Gabriel stood on shaky legs but managed to walk into kitchen.

He sit on the chair and Ana poured him glass of water. She handed it to him and when he took it he immediately dropped it.

He looked at his shaky fingers and Ana poured him another one. ,,Here. I'll help you." She helped him to drink it.

,,Did you visited Mercy?" She asked and knelt in front of him. Gabriel nodded. ,,Yes and she told me that I'm fine."

Ana crossed her arms. ,,You are lieing." Gabriel shook his head. ,,No. It's the diamond truth." ,,You are going to visit her tomorrow, again. With me." Said Ana.

\--------  
They went to Mercy after their shift was done. And again Gabriel purged. He purged his breakfast and lunch. He even purged when he didn't had anything.

Mercy oppened the doors and looked at them. She smiled. ,,Come in and have a seat." They walked in and sits on the chairs.

Mercy sits across them. ,,What is troubling you?" She was still smiling. Ana pointed at Gabriel. ,,That purging won't stop."

Mercy's smile dissapiered and she looked into her files. ,,But... it showed me nothing." ,,Then look again." Said Ana.

Meecy nodded and motioned Gabriel to follow her but he runned on the toilet. He bent over and purged.

Ana looked at Mercy and crossed her arms. ,,How it showed you nothing?" Mercy trembled a little under the glare. ,,I-I don't know."

Gabriel coughed and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. He followed Mercy and layed on medical bed. Ana sits on the chair next to him.

Mercy runned a scan over him and it showed her that Gabriel was fine. She repeated the scan twice but it showed her the same result.

,,So? What does it show?" Ana leaned forward a little. ,,I don't get it." Mercy scratched her forehead. ,,It's showing me that there's nothing wrong."

,,What?!" Ana shot up and walked next to Mercy. She looked at the monitor and coudln't belive her eyes. Gabriel was fine.

\------  
When Gabriel was walking home he was so exhausted that he must suporting himself with a wall.

When he was about to fall somebody catched him. ,,I'm here Gabe." Gabriel recognized that voice. ,,Jack." He said softly.

,,Don't say anything." Said Jack and helped him to get into his own room. Gabriel purged again but the sink was closer.

He got into his bed and layed there. Jack sits on the edge. ,,I'm worrying about you. You've run in the middle of a meeting into a men's toilets."

,,I purged again." That was a half of the true. He heard a voice inside his head. It was a strange voice. It was hoarse and old voice.

Jack stared into his lap. ,,Mercy don't know what is causing it." ,,He'll know soon enough." That voice in Gabriel's head spoke again.

,,Get out." Gabriel growled. Jack looked at him. ,,Stomach is troubling me." Gabriel said this in deffense.

Jack nodded and looked at his watch. ,,Well. I better get going. Duty calls." He got up but stopped in the doorway. ,,If you want anything just call, ok?" He smiled and Gabriel nodded.

When the sound of doors closing sounded Gabriel rolled on his side. ,,Finally. He's gone. Why didn't you grab his gun?" That voice asked.

,,He is my friend. I'm not going to shot him." Said Gabriel and he felt churning in his stomach. ,,We'll see about that." And Gabriel runned into toilet to purge again.

\--------  
Gabriel was sunlen in his corner and was holding his head. It was a week since he walked out of his apartmen.

On his phone there was a lot of messages. First was from Ana. ,,Gabriel? All of us are worrying about you. Please, when you heard this message call back."

Second was from McCree. ,,Hey, Gabe. It's been a long time since you've been here. And this is not your behavior. Call me back."

Third was from Mercy. ,,Reyes. I'm really worrying abput you. Your healt is not fine. When you'll feel better, please, come here so I can check on you. Sincerely, Mercy."

Then it was Ana, McCree and Mercy. Ana was calling him the most. And only one message from Jack. ,,Hey. Noticed you're not going to work. What happened? Is your healt worse. When you hear this, call me."

Gabriel brought his knees closer to him and leaned his head against the sink. ,,See? He don't even care about you." Said that voice.

,,Shut up. He care.... He care about me. He just have a lot of work." Said Gabriel weakly. The voice chuckled. ,,Oh, really? Then why isn't he visiting you? Why did he sent you only one message?"

Gabriel got on his legs. ,,As I said. He has a lot of work." He somehow got into the bathroom and found support in the basin.

He turned on the water and washed his face with cold water. He oppened a cabinet to get a towel. ,,Who are you?" He asked.

He wiped his face. ,,I. Am. You." He closed the cabinet and in the mirror on it there was a man with a dark coat and white skull.

Gabriel gasped and shattered the mirror with his bate fist. ,,Reyes!" Mercy runned to him and grabbed his wrist. ,,Why did you do that?!"

Mercy was pulling out each shard of mirror from Gabriel's hand. Good thing she took her medical kit with her.

When the shards were out she cleaned the wounds and bandaged it. She took his hands into hers gently. ,,Why did you do that?"

Gabriel was starring blankly. ,,I saw somone. In the mirror." Mercy blinked. ,,Whom?" ,,I don't know." Gabriel shook his head.

,,Ana wanted to visit you but she got a lot of work. And I borrowed a spare key from Morrison." Said Mercy softly but Gabriel didn't react.

\------  
A knock on the door made Mercy look from her work. ,,Come in!" She shouted. The door oppened and Jesse with Ana stepped in.

,,Have a seat." Said Mercy softly. Both of them sits and they looked nervous. ,,How is Gabriel?" Asked Ana.

Mercy shook her head. ,,He is shattering glass things or mirrors." Jesse sighed. ,,What's wrong with him?"

,,I want to know too, Jesse." Said Mercy. ,,Is Jack visiting him?" Asked Ana. Mercy shook her head. ,,Wait. Why isn't he visiting his best friend?" Jesse jolted. Mercy shrugged.

\-------  
Gabriel was floating in a black sea. He didn't remember anything. His friends, family. No one.

He felt hands gently squeezing his neck and he oppened his eyes. He saw himself in front of him.

,,He took everything away from you. Your pride, honor and rank. He don't deserve to lead Overwatch. You do. You have most experience in the battlefield."

Gabriel didn't said anything. He only stared at himself. ,,Oh? Did we run out on words?" That man with skull mask chuckled.

,,Take it away." Gabriel said silently. ,,What's that?" He asked. ,,Take it away." Gabriel said loudly.

,,I will." He pressed his clawed gloves trought Gabriel's neck and it went trough his skin.

\-------  
From the rubbles a black fog rised anf formed into a man in blavk cloak and white skull. He laughed. ,,Gabriel is dead. Reaper is born."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
